That Beyond
by Viburnum
Summary: AU Hiromi helps Tala creating friendship. Tala wants Hiromi as his friend and somewhat envies Kai and Tyson's courtship of her. Boris wants total control and everyone must fight for their beliefs - What will happen in this inevitable war? Hiromi/Tala


Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, if it were it would spawn a thousand sequels like Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z. LOL – I still felt the anime could have sequels.  
Warning: This Fanfiction uses certain graphic terms and also some situations. However, nothing is too overly graphic that makes the fiction censorable to M.  
Author's Note: This fic is AU . It actually follows a lot of information I read on Wikipedia concerning the manga, which inspired it. The inspiration for this fic came, along with the first chapter, when I was reading Tala's manga biography on Wikipedia. This fic will be Tala/ Hiromi. I believe there is a lack of fics in this category or I haven't found many. All the characters of V-force, G-Revolution and the First TV series AKA First Season will/may come and go in the storyline. The characters are a little older as I feel that young Beybladers or teenage Beybladers have been constantly shown. I was also inspired by My Aunt, various novels (Hannibal Rising – By Thomas Harris. The Shadow Lines – By Amitav Ghosh: Two books I'm reading at the moment), friends, Tomb Raider (Currently playing the latest one: Underworld), other animes like Emma: Victorian Romance, writers published and online; who also write fics concerning Beyblade, concerning Tala/ Hiromi like Misty Elizabeth.

**That Beyond**  
**Chapter ONE**  
Exposé 

When I realized my iPod was missing I realized it was stolen as well. So when I started to freak out it was a basic reaction. It was a silver iPod classic that Hiro, Tyson's brother, brought me for my twenty-second birthday; now, I was becoming twenty-three in a week. Yes, I'm actually quite old though I don't look old nor do I act like a responsible twenty-two year old and basically, I really was upset about the iPod.

" Give up Hiromi, you're toast." Sandy, the American transfer student, a close friend (really annoying at times) chuckled. " You should have kept your eyes on your desk. Creative writing class can be creative by other means."

" Oh, this is bad…" I moaned; then, I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see Rei. He smiled at me.

" I'm going off to Tyson's to practice and Mariah is gonna go do grocery shopping, do you wanna join me train?"

" My iPod just got stolen…"

Rei looked at me, stunned, "I guess you got other things on your mind."

" I'll go with you." Sandy told Rei somewhat indifferently, " I mean, no offence Hiromi but…I think you won't find your iPod here, so, just better report to the school security…" Rei sighed and nodded and Sandy smiled, " Can you show me some of your moves?"

" Yeah, sure," Rei smiled, " I will be glad to at Tyson's…Hiromi…do you want us to come complain with you?"

" No, it's ok…"

" Romi-chan next time be more careful." Sandy spoke wisely, " You are glad it was your iPod and not your wallet."

I felt odd and then I realized that I knew who it was, "Tala Yuri Ivanov."

" Who?" Rei asked on impulse then more alarmingly, " That Demolition boy…yeah…he's our rival, works for a jagoff named Boris…" Rei looked sour, " What about that blader?"

" He's the thief."

" Romi you shouldn't accuse-"

" No, I'm sure, he was looking at me when I was listening to music on it before class, besides," I told this part confidently, " Many people are dead sure he is a thieving individual…"

" You know what I remember Max telling me that many boys from his sociology class cornered Ivanov and fought with him…said he sold off this guy's wallet." Rei looked awfully annoyed, " It was a fist fight and unfortunately Ivanov won…so, the boys all decided to back off as some of them ended in the infirmary. Bunch of cowards if you ask me."

"I'm not backing off." I was determined to get my iPod back.

" Romi, maybe I should come with you and Sandy as well." Rei looked concerned, " Bullies like him are dangerously unpredictable."

"Nope, don't need it…" I charged ahead ignoring their pleas.

It's my iPod and I want it BACK!

* * *

I listened to her dance tracks and some other playlists. I liked her iPod classic. It was silver in colour; the colour suited well on her. I remembered that her eyes had a silvery cast on them though they were brown. I decided to keep her iPod for myself. The other two iPods I've stolen were ok. One was a red mini which this bitchy girl kept on the sink on the girl's bathroom, she was actually sexing it up with a guy in a cubicle– so I took the opportunity. The other was a red classic, some guy's: it was filled with heavy metal – though I liked the tunes I already had that stuff. Besides the turn-off was the trashy porn. The guy was an addict and it was evident in the little clips he kept in the vid archives. What a loser. He was one of the populars. He was a year older than me and a senior ready to graduate from the university. Please, I have nothing really against porn. I'm neutral to it but hey there's a limit right? I mean man can't you find something productive to do like reading a book. Yes, ironically, I know stealing isn't great nor is it productive truly – but it's a livelihood I was forced to undertake. I love reading books whenever God gives me the blessing to do so. If I had that bastard's relaxing life I would not even think about wasting my existence, stealing.

So, the red mini iPod goes to that guy, the one called King, or calling himself King. The red classic can go to Queen. Because King doesn't want something big.

" Hey ASSHOLE!"

Oh, look, here's the bastard now.

" Warren told me you were sniffing through my stuff."

" Watch your tongue." I threatened calmly, " I can cut it off if it doesn't wag right."

" WATCH YOUR SHITTY TONGUE! YOU THIEF! YOU FUCKING LOSER! GO FUCKING BUY YOUR OWN IPOD!" this guy charged at me and I punched him hard. A little after impact a jet of red fell to the floor and his nose look totaled. Gotta hand it to Boris – that fucking training pays off.

" OH GOD ! YOU FUCK!" The guy screamed and tears were rushing down. Kinda like a wacked out scary movie.

" Just fuck off." I told him and was walking when someone pushed me. I stumbled and as I turned around I saw brown.

" Hey, give us back our iPods right now!" the girl, Hiromi Tatibana, yelled at me harshly.

" Hands off." I said coolly to her warm hands holding my tee-collar, she looked adamant. " Hands off girl or I'll –"

" Break my nose." She dared, " Just try it."

" You are a girl." I stated, " That would make me a chauvinistic-abuser to many wouldn't it?"

" Well just another tag for a loser." She chuckled.

I know I shouldn't have but her mocking me made me feel enraged, I went to punch her, that was wrong, but she got down and kicked my unprotected shin and I fell face-down on the ground. Hiromi then sat on my back as I struggled to get up but she applied pressure making that task difficult.

" I got three here!" she yelled and I realized I was busted. That's…that's not good…

" Here," I realized that I was still lying down as she handed the guy his stolen iPod, " Here," she repeated, " Take it and go to the doctor." He said his 'thanks' and his friends took him away. The bitchy girl got her shit back too.

University security arrived late. They roughly grabbed my shoulders and I heard Mr. Walkson say, " He must go to the Chairman's office."

I looked enraged at Hiromi Tatibana.

Anything that serves as repercussions are for her: She doesn't know she landed me in FUCK.

* * *

The Chairman was Mr. Dickinson and thus Boris was more pissed. He hated talking to his rival, who now also owned a prestigious university alongside the BBA association. Boris's hands were tense and I knew he was itching to slap me. Hurt me in anyway.

" Boris, I think this is enough to suspend your whole team and also bring your boys into foster care." Dickinson looked angry as hell, " It's obvious you do not treat them right nor you give them basic provisions. I've seen some of the boys who live in your_ orphanage_," he stressed the word unpleasantly, " even steal simple bread and butter. I will have social workers examine –"

" You may try Dickinson but the board feels my care is adequate!" Boris lost his patience, " Some of the boys I care for have come from broken and/or abusive homes. Stealing has become a sixth sense to them which my counselors are attempting hard to break!" then he looked roughly at me, " I am obviously disappointed with Tala's behaviour and I will advise on it be assured."

" Well, I must still suspend him from University for eight to nine days." Dickinson gave the final solution, " It is a protocol that is necessary to follow."

" Sure." He gruffly agreed.

" Kai was saved from your madhouse – I made sure that your boys came to my University so I can keep an eye on them – be assured Boris that Kai won't be the last boy."

Dickinson narrowed his eyes in determination. Boris narrowed his eyes in hate. He smiled in hate.

" Oh Chairman, keep dreaming like that and you sure will go daft." Boris spoke his warning before leaving.

Outside he spoke no word to me. Inside the car was another matter.

Once inside he gave me a powerful slap that made me hit the car door. He was livid, " The minute we get to the abbey I'm straightening you out!"

I knew it was gonna be the cage.

* * *

It was not nice in the cage. He put me in the room, I felt jailed and it was somewhat relaxing. From yesterday after the meeting I was given no food or water. The commode was slightly cracked so it was hard to sit on, so, excreting and urinating was a chore. Standing up for a piss meant having my back turned and sometimes the guards came in and wacked you for fun while you did your job. Also I didn't mind sitting – at many a times I preferred it.

In these moments, when I am jailed, I remember my mom. Usually, it was when she was happy, which was actually rare. She was happy when I was younger but became sadder as I grew up. I remember wishing to Santa Claus that I can stay as a child forever like Peter so that my mom wouldn't be sad. So I could see her smile again. But, that didn't happen. One day she ran away with a younger boy around seventeen and my dad reluctantly kept me. He kept me so he could use me as an errand boy. Afterwards I went to a foster home. It didn't work out and I was taken to this orphanage run by that demonic Boris. Though it was in recent years that he turned his attention here…where he was for some time when I first came here I had no idea.

My happy memory was of cake…I think my birthday cake and mom saying she made it with chocolate and vanilla, which was kinda cool because we were too poor to always afford chocolate. But then I remembered that after it was done and I could blow out the candles, my father took a big chunk out of the cake and ate it. My mother became furious stating how important it was to me and how selfish he was being. He slapped her and told her to shut her bitchy mouth. Told her off: told her why they needed to celebrate a sinful day anyway, he stated my illegitimacy. My mother barked that she promised he would marry her soon and that I was worth it. This made me cry. Afterwards I never wanted to celebrate any of my birthdays anymore.

" Tala, come over here…" I hadn't realized but Boris was in my cell

I approached him and he punched me, " You can fuck, steal and kill whoever the fuck you want!" his voice echoed, " But you must have the fucking balls and brains not to get caught!" then he grabbed my collar and slammed my back against a wall, " You stupid fuck! How dare you let that weakling of a girl stop you!" funny, that wasn't a sexist comment for what proceeded it was,  
" She ain't fucking MingMing nor is she fucking Queen! She's just an average girl like that boy whose nose you'd busted!"

" Sir!" Bryan, it was Bryan, I couldn't see – my eyes were closed 'cause my head was bleeding.

" What is it?" Boris growled and I heard the shudder in Bryan's response.

" Sir, there was a call in Tala's cellphone and it seems he had an appointment with King and Queen. They have kindly requested that he keeps it." Oh Fuck, by those words I can understand they are pissed.

" Well, well," Boris kicked my abdomen, my eyes shot open and I clutched myself, " You at least know which circles to carry in. I don't know what the fuck you promised them. But, you might have to deliver something."

It was an order. He threw me out of the cage. Bryan gave me a blank stare. Then, by God it was a miracle – he showed me a slight look of sympathy. It was a slight one and it was only for a moment.

I saw Ian beating a boy near the hall. Under commands as usual. Spencer looked stoic as one of the Abbey guards told a boy to take a crowbar and break a whole crate; it was an exercise in violence. The boy shuddered so the guard slapped him and tossed the crowbar to Spencer. The guard then calmly stated that if he would not take the crowbar from Spencer and do what he was told then Spencer would hit him with it instead. Hearing this, the boy looked so scared, he started crying but seeing the flash of irritation on the guard's face made him comply.

Another day in this new BEGA/Biovolt Abbey: Japan Branch.

* * *

I looked at my iPod. Funny, after talking to Mr. Dickinson this was the first time I opened it. There was a song that little thief was playing – it was "Inner Universe" by Origa. That was one of my favourite songs, it was the opening theme to the anime "Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex." Funny, that a thief would be listening to it. You know, I guess I'm being pretty hard on Tala. He must be not such a bad guy. I feel so despite things…going against him…

THAT WAS TALA! WHY IS HE BLEEDING!

"Tala!"

I ran towards him. He glared at me and lunged at me, " It's your fault you stupid, stupid! ARGH!" I was stunned, blood staining my tee, " Tatibana you…you…"

He collapsed right on top of me.

Then my cellphone started ringing. It was Tyson, I switched it on – "Hiromi, listen, I was wondering that if you were free, there's this place, just for hot dogs-"

" Tyson, I can't go on a date – I mean out –" the truth was I didn't know where I stood with Tyson and he was kinda confused too, " Tala is really badly hurt! I gotta take him to a hospital or back to my place!"

" That Biovolt kid, do him a favour and don't take him to a hospital!" Tyson instructed, " Listen, I am coming over after calling Mr. Dickinson, you take him home, ok?"

" Yeah, it's close anyway and I think I can treat him, that was my first choice!" I huddled Tala on my back, he was heavier than Tyson – which is a hell of a surprise. " Tyson come over! Tell the Chairman!"

" Sure, but be careful he can be –"

" dangerous – yeah, he's bloody unconscious!" I yelled. I tried the best as I could and got walking. I told my byes to Tyson and headed home.

This is really an ominous night.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it! Well, I hope God allows me to update soon! (pressures from educational institutions) :)


End file.
